the_super_mario_adventures_crossover_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
The Opera Brothers
The Opera Brothers is a television series aired on Opera TV. Premise The Opera Brothers follow the exploits of Cornelius, Lloyd and Jared Everhart, the titular Opera Brothers, as they go on tour. They are joined by their benefactor, Maddie Manager, and Tour Bus driver Dani Driver. Along the way, the brothers do battle with the villainous forces of the Metal Throng, who use their shows as fronts to commit thefts. The formula for the show goes as follows: Start with the brothers in their bus, as they introduce themselves before being told which town/city they will be performing in that day by Maddie Manager. They arrive, get out of the bus, and are almost immediately swamped by fans. The brothers promise to the fans that they will "make this song better than the last!", before going to explore the town. Meanwhile, in a different part of town, the Metal Throng scan for something to steal, which they find. Back with the brothers, they stumble upon something of interest, causing them to triumphantly cry "Eurek-opera, that's it!". They rush back to their bus, where they present their idea to Maddie, who approves it. With the idea approved, the brothers make their way to the Music Room to write and compose the song. While they do that, the Metal Throng perform a sold-out concert for the "Metalheads" in the local park/stadium, during which they perform their signature number, "Metal's What We Do". Back with the brothers, they finish their song as night falls, and the trio quickly send the music down to the theatre before making their way there. The brothers arrive, and make their way down the red carpet while taking photos with their fans. When that is done, they arrive backstage and prepare to perform. Suddenly, a gong sounds, Lloyd kicks off his shoes, and the brothers go on stage to perform. After the song, the brothers rate their audience's approval, which is always high. To celebrate, the brothers return backstage and bare their feet, all while talking about what they liked most about the performance. Meanwhile, the Metal Throng take advantage of everyone being distracted to go about with their heist. They break in, disable the security systems, steal the item, and make a clean getaway. Back with the brothers, they are leaving the theatre before they notice a panic ensuing outside. Cornelius asks a local about what is happening, to which they tell the brothers about the theft. Knowing exactly who the local are talking about, the brothers vow to retrieve and return the stolen item. Returning to the bus, they ask Maddie Manager where the Throng are headed. Looking on the Throng's website, Maddie confirms the next location (which is always where the brothers are scheduled to perform next), and signals Dani Driver to take the bus there. As the bus leaves, the brothers wonder what awaits them in the next town, before saying goodbye to the viewer and climbing into bed, ending the episode. Episodes * The Brothers' Beginning * The Maddening Men of Metal * Brilliant Beaches * Cornelius' Complication * Flowers and Fun * Lloyd in Love * The Cooks of Cutieville (Cooking Cuties crossover) * Jitter-Causing Jared * A Tickle on the Toes * Japanese-style Jams * The Opera Brothers and the Metal Throng's Mega-Mean Master Plan (MOVIE) Cast * Peter Opera - Cornelius Everhart, Alexander Everhart, Mayor of Blandville * Melvin Trollson - Lloyd Everhart * Johnny Guider - Jared Everhart * Iiw Opera - Maddie Manager, Jocasta Everhart, Audrey Cutie, Sweetie Cutie (voice) * Mindy Operafan - Dani Driver, Diamond Cutie * Nudie Foodie - Himself * Rosalina Evans - Spirit of Sweet * Hafu Evans - Johnny * Korgot of Earth - Tommy * Gogo Tomago - Holly * Honey Lemon - Molly * Peach Toadstool - Big P (voice) Category:Opera TV Category:The Opera Brothers Category:Cutieverse Category:TV Shows